<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart or Hatred? by Late_Nights_In_Devildom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848750">Heart or Hatred?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Nights_In_Devildom/pseuds/Late_Nights_In_Devildom'>Late_Nights_In_Devildom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obey Me! Shall We Date? One-Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, MC gives advice to Satan, Satan and Lucifer fight, Soft Satan, again...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:46:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Nights_In_Devildom/pseuds/Late_Nights_In_Devildom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Your hatred or your heart, which will you nurture into bloom?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character &amp; Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obey Me! Shall We Date? One-Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart or Hatred?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another loud, thunderous crash echoed throughout the House of Lamentation, followed by equally loud shouts. It’s been like this for the past five minutes, though it felt like the senseless screaming had been going on for eons.</p><p>And as the seconds ticked by it became increasingly difficult to block out the fight between the two scariest brothers - Lucifer and Satan. A viscous pair when mad at someone individually but together, a force that could truly start a war between worlds.</p><p>Despite the quarrel involving the two brothers taking place somewhere at ground level - the living or dining room perhaps - it sounded like it was happening right outside (Y/N)’s room, which made it hard to concentrate on the homework that was assigned the previous day. Just when the human was at their wits end, the shouting stopped, the entire house falling silent - almost like no one was home beside themselves.</p><p>“Either they killed each other or someone walked out and I don’t want to know what the answer is…” (Y/N) grumbled while rubbing their temples, grateful that the fighting stopped. They took another few moments just to make sure that the peace and quiet would remain before settling back comfortably into their desk chair, picking up their pencil and resuming filling out the blank homework page.</p><p>But luck just didn’t seem on their side this afternoon, as not even ten seconds later, (Y/N)’s bedroom door was swung wide open, a seething Satan standing in the doorway. A curse slipped under their breath, they absolutely adored their boyfriend but at this very moment, all they wanted to do was finish this stupid homework and start playing games or sleeping or reading - anything but the current task they were doing.</p><p>Though at the same time, they didn’t really mind helping their lover.</p><p>“You okay Tan-tan?” (Y/N) asked, using the nickname that was only used in private. The blond demon stayed silent, steam pouring out through his ears as he shut the door and laid on (Y/N)’s bed, gaze pointed at the ceiling. They knew he needed a moment to collect himself so the (h/c) haired human remained quiet, waiting with upmost patience for Satan to start talking.</p><p>“I don’t think I can handle him anymore kitten…” finally, he confessed in a whisper, his anger simmering down into almost nothing. The demon before them rolled onto his side to face them, green-blue gradient eyes staring intensely at their (e/c) ones.</p><p>“Can I kill him?” (Y/N) couldn’t help but chuckle. Just how their lover said it with so much seriousness, how could they not? Satan frowned, sitting up and pulling the human into his lap, laying right back down after, refusing to let them go.</p><p>“No you can’t Tan-tan, sorry…” (Y/N) giggled, playing with the blond locks on his head, soothing the forth born even more, “he’s your brother, you love him and you’d be sad if he died…” Satan couldn’t help the scoff that followed the statement, finding no truth in it.</p><p>“I don’t love him, I hate him…” he huffed, letting go and sitting up once more, heading towards the door to leave and return to his own book filled room. Just when his pale fingers curled themselves around the cool metal of the doorknob, his lover spoke, immediately stopping him.</p><p>“Your hatred or your heart, which will you nurture into bloom?”<br/>
Satan turned back to (Y/N), eyes staring intently at them.</p><p>“What?” he mumbled, blond brow raising as he thought about the words just said to him. (Y/N) sat up themselves and swallowed, both choosing their next words carefully and speaking from the heart.</p><p>“You had a fight, so what? They’re bound to happen; they just happen a lot with you and Lucifer. What matters is what you do after, if you continue to resent him or forgive him. Take it from me, as the oldest of quiet a few younger siblings I hated fighting with them, I worried that they would hate me and that things would never be the same. I felt like that because I loved them and I can see it in Lucifer’s eyes that he feels the same. So, do me that favour, think about if you’ll let your wrath spread further in your heart and block what you really feel or not…”</p><p>Left stunned, all the fourth born could do was watch as (Y/N) lightly smiled and stood, sitting back into their chair and getting back to their work. Left with the weighted words that his lover said oh so passionately, Satan exited their room, retiring to his own.</p><p>He had a lot to think about.</p><p>~~</p><p>The next morning rolled around, the aura within the dining room alluding to the thought that today would be nothing but a lazy Sunday. Taking a seat at their usual chair, (Y/N) surveyed the table, finding that two chairs were still empty.</p><p>“Anyone known where Satan and Lucifer are?” (Y/N) questioned, starting to slowly fill up their plate with breakfast goods.</p><p>“I knew somethin’ wasn’t right!” Mammon exclaimed, “Lucifer and Satan ain’t here! No wonder it’s so quite!” Just as the final syllable leaves the second born’s lips the dining room doors open with a flourish, a familiar deep voice calling out.</p><p>“What was that Mammon?” Lucifer smirked, taking his seat in front of said demon. The white-haired brother tensed, forcing an innocent smile.</p><p>“N-nothin’ Lucifer!” Then proceeded to stuff his mouth full. With a nod, the eldest went on with grabbing breakfast himself. Satan chuckled quietly, seating himself down at his chair beside (Y/N).</p><p>“Good morning Love” he pressed a light, fleeting kiss on their forehead, offering a smile for them, to which they returned.</p><p>“You seem happier this morning, something happen?” the gorgeous smile he gave never left his face as he replied.</p><p>“Yes, as a matter of fact, something did…” He didn’t elaborate, but with the way that his beautiful blue-green eyes glanced at his older brother – (Y/N) could tell that their advice from the previous evening struck him in all the right ways.</p><p>And they could tell that the relationship between the two would only grow better - and stronger - than ever before.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>